Francesco II of Milan
Francesco II '''(1482 - 1523), known as '''the Conqueror, was a monarch of the House of Visconti who ruled as Duke of Milan from 1498 until his death in 1523. He succeeded his mother to the Duchy of Milan He was best known for being one of the first rulers to significantly expand the borders of Milan, he was also known as a patron of the arts, embracing the Renaissance and significantly expand Milanese culture. Earlier Life According to earliest known documents, Duke Francesco II was born on the 17th of July 1482, in the Duchy of Milan. Details of his earlier life are vague, but it is known that the dynasty he would be a member of was a disputed issue at the time. His father, Enrique de Aragon y Pimentel, claimed that he should be a member of the House of Trastamara, a Spanish dynasty which he was a member of. However, his mother, the Duchess-Regnant of Milan, claimed that by precedent of rank, he would be a part of the House of Visconti. In the end, the Duchess would have her way, and he would be a part of the House of Visconti. As the first born child of the reigning Duchess of Milan, it is believed that he was the heir to the Duchy from birth, as such he would have received the customary education for the heir of the time. However, it is believed that this education would have been shaky, as his earlier life was dominated with power struggles. An internal power struggle, with his father and his mother quarrelling for dominance over Milan, and an external power struggle between Milan and Savoy for dominance in Northern Italy. There was a "dark decade", called that because there is a lack of information about what happened during this decade. His mother, Antonia Maria, died on the 10th of October 1498, making him the new Duke of Milan. Early Reign and Conquests Francesco II became the Duke of Milan after the death of his mother, Antonia Maria, in 1498. His father had died several years earlier, therefore he was not a contestant for power. His mother had been a weak monarch, and feudal lords reigned supreme. Francesco saw these problems, and knew he had to do a massive display of power to put the monarchy firmly back in charge. The Duke had one thing that the Feudal Lords didn't, a large organised army. The Duke decided to invade neighbouring Savoy to prove to his feudal lords that his will was greater than theirs, and that he was in control. The war began very poorly, as the Savoyard Army managed to make advances into Milanese territory. The war seemed almost lost when the Savoyard Army made it to the walls of the City of Milan, and many lords fled in terror. Francesco quickly took command of the army, which was stationed down in Parma, and advanced on the Savoyard Army. The Battle of Turin took place from the 6th of September to the 10th of September 1504, Philibert II of Savoy took charge of the Savoyards, and Francesco II of Milan took charge of the Milanese. The battle lasted a gruelling four days, but in the end Philibert II was slain on the battlefield, and the demoralised Savoyards retreated. It was to be Francesco II's first success on the battlefield. Francesco rode through Savoy, with a Milanese flag firmly in hand. His army captured many key Savoyard strongholds, before pushing them back to the walls of Chambéry itself. The Siege of Chambéry was long and disastrous for the Milanese Army, as they lost thousands in attrition. Nonetheless, he captured Chambéry in Early 1506. Savoy was fully annexed, and was a major factor in both getting the feudal lords loyal to him and cementing Milanese power in the region. After this glorious victory, Francesco turned the might of Milan against neighbouring Florence to the South. This war was quick and easy in comparison to the Savoyard War. Francesco II led the Savoyard armies through Florence, where they captured key strongholds throughout the country. The Medici, who were in power in Florence, realised that they would have no choice but to surrender to the Milanese army, as the Florentine army was severely diminished after a recent struggle with rebellion. As the Milanese Army made it to the walls of Firenze. The Medici had no choice but to surrender. Duke Francesco was generous to the Florentine Medici's, although he did annex them, he allowed them to hold the title of Count of Florence, controlling the territory which used to be Florence. Later Reign, Death and Legacy In 1517, Martin Luther sent his ninety-five theses to the Archbishop of Mainz, which sparked uproar across the Catholic world. The theses criticised the Papacy and the Pope himself, and so a period of religious turmoil began. Francesco vowed to remain close to Rome, but ideas spreading from Germany soon began to make their way into Milan. There were multiple uprisings, attempting to get acceptance for Protestant and Reformed religions. Francesco II met with Pope Leo X in 1521, discussing these religious concerns. Francesco vowed to the Pope that Milan would remain Catholic, and was true to his word. All the uprisings were minor, and dealt with easily and effectively. Milan would never become Protestant, Reformed or even accept those religions. Francesco II waged his final war beginning in 1522, against Venice. The Milanese Army made successful advances and captured multiple cities. The Battle of Venezia took place between the 22nd and the 23rd of February 1523. The Battle of Venezia was a bloodbath, many thousands of soldiers on both sides being killed. Duke Francesco was intercepted on his horse by a Venetian soldier. The horse tripped on a rock, and the Duke flew off the horse and into a nearby ditch. The soldier ran over, and stabbed the Duke to death, before running away. Before he died, he spoke to his second in command, and told him; "Put down your helmet, and act like me. The soldiers cannot know I am dead, or we will lose this battle. May God be with you." The Battle of Venezia was a Milanese victory, but without Duke Francesco, the war was less successful than older ones. Very minor territorial concessions were given to Milan. Francesco II set the stage for the formation of the future Kingdom of Fidenza, and set an example for future Dukes of Milan in military warfare and expansion. He would be succeeded by his eldest son, Giovanni II, which many felt was a dramatic step down from Francesco II. Nonetheless, what followed was an era of cultural, technological and political advancement for Milan, and later Fidenza. Francesco II's influence on this cannot be understated. Issue With his wife, Maria de Trastamara, he had two children; * Giovanni II Augusto di Visconti, Duke of Milan (12th October 1502 - 29th January 1550) * Amadeo Francesco di Visconti (3rd September 1505 - 12th December 1513) Titles, Styles and Honours * '''17th July 1482 - 10th October 1498: '''His Lordship, the Count of Parma * '''10th October 1498 - 23rd February 1523: '''His Grace, the Duke of Milan Category:1400s births Category:Monarchs of Milan Category:House Visconti